


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Isagel



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: Fanvids, Other, Video, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget Tony/Carol or Tony/Alex - it's obvious what the real OTP on this show is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faefyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/gifts).



> Music: The Beatles.
> 
> Made for Faefyre, who came up with the song choice.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[I Wanna Hold Your Hand](http://vimeo.com/41451776) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: bradfield**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/iwannaholdyourhand_by_isagel.avi)

[Original Dreamwidth post with further notes.](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/210932.html)


End file.
